Ron's Reality
by whitem
Summary: This story occurs just a few weeks after "The KImpossible Situation". Now GJ needs Ron's help. The first chapter may be a bit shocking, but please continue to read. Chapter 4 is now posted... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

OK folks… here it is! This occurs just a few weeks after my other story "The Kimpossible Situation". Really no need to read it before this, as this is pretty much standalone, but there may be a few references to the other story.

Disclimer: What can I say that y'all haven't already heard? But if I need to say it again… **I don't own these characters!** OK?

Ron's Reality

Ron held on to Monique as if she was the last person on Earth, and tears were flowing from his eyes as a string of incoherent blubbering came from his mouth. All Monique could do was gently stroke his back and say soothing words to try and calm Ron down. She looked around the room of what looked to be a cafeteria at one time, but almost everything in the room had been literally destroyed.

Monique hadn't even bothered to ask Ron what was wrong yet, since she had already received a quick de-briefing by Dr. Betty Director as to what had happened. She needed to come to GJ and console Ron, and hopefully bring the young boy back from his devastating sorrow. This was going to be a monumental task, as Ron had just lost the most important person in his life.

After about 15 minutes of Ron pouring his sorrows out onto Monique's shoulder, he was finally able to make words. "She's dead Mon… Kim's… dead." He pulled away from her a bit and looked into the girls deep chocolate brown eyes. He saw caring there and…Love? Almost for an instant, it was as if Ron thought everything was going to be all right. It was as if Kim had never left him, and that his life **hadn't** been turned upside down, and inside out. It was a strange feeling.

Ron leaned forward, and his eyes began to close just as his lips brushed Monique's, and then before the kiss could become more, both individuals pulled back, each of them blushing.

"I'm sorry…" They both said at the same time.

Both young people were sitting on the cold hard floor, and Monique stood. She offered a hand to Ron to help him stand, which he gratefully accepted. The two then sat down at a table that Ron would have sworn wasn't there a few moments ago, but he never thought anymore of it when they sat down.

Sitting across from each other, Monique took Ron's hands in her own, and she asked him a question. "Tell me what happened Ron. Please? I know it might be hard… but I need to know. Plus… it might help you to… move on."

The young blond boy took a deep shuddering breath, and let it out slowly. Monique could tell he was starting to calm down a bit, and for that she was glad.

"I don't know what good that will help Monique." Ron said as his eyes continued to well with tears. This loss was almost too much for him to bear. His best friend since kindergarten, his soul mate, his life partner… Kim… was gone. How could telling Monique what happened help him?

"Please Ron…" Monique said as she gave his hands a squeeze. "Dr. Director told me just the basics to get me to come here. I… I want to know… everything. Please?" With another heavy sigh, Ron gently pulled his hands from Monique's, and folded them in front of him on the table.

"Well… I guess it all started when Kim and I were asked by Betty Director to stop by GJ and have a talk. She had a proposal for me. Not Kim… just me…"

…x x x x…

Both Kim and Ron sat in Dr. Betty Director's office in two lush chairs, opposite the head of GJ. She looked across her large mahogany desk, and began. "Ronald… Kim? Do you remember a Mr. Nevious?"

"I think so, " Kim started, "Wasn't he one of the scientists who was developing that VR system that pulled Ron into the Everlot game?"

"Yes, that's right Kim. Well… he works for us now. He's developed a new system that we would like to test, but we don't have any available agents who are willing to do so. Mr. Nevious also said that it might be easier for a person to be immersed into the system if they have done so before."

"So you called us." Kim said. "We would be glad to…"

"We only need one of you though." Betty said, interrupting Kim. "Only one Immersion Cap is finished, and the other isn't quite ready."

"OK…" Kim continued. "I would be glad to help in any…"

"We would like Ronald to do it." Betty said, once again, gently interrupting Kim.

At hearing his name, Ron looked up. He wasn't much interested in the conversation going on, so had had been idly studying his finger nails, pondering the best way to take care of a slight hang nail.

"Me?" He said surprised.

"I… don't understand, Dr. Director. I…" Kim was… slightly flustered, to say the least.

"Do you have any video game experience, Kimberly?" Betty asked, and Kim shook her head side to side. "And you weren't in the video game like Ron was, were you? With Ron's combined experience of being in the prototype VR Mr. Nevious had built, and his extensive knowledge of how Video Games work, we believe that Ronald here is the perfect candidate for our test."

Kim deflated a bit, and looked at Ron with a bit of worry. "Well Ron? What do you think?"

"Well…" He started, "It _was_ kinda cool being inside Everlot…"

"Good. It's settled then." Dr. Director said. "Ronald? Can you be here tomorrow at 0800??"

"That's… 8 o'clock in the morning, right?"

"Yes, Ronald. It is." Betty Director said smiling.

…x x x x…

The next morning a few minutes before 8 o'clock, Ron arrived at GJ by way of ride of Kim in the Sloth. To say he was completely awake… well, let's say he at least wasn't sound asleep anymore.

"Ron!" Kim said, shaking his shoulder. "We're here. You better get going or your going to be late."

Ron opened his eyes. "Huh? Oh yeah, right. Sorry Kim. I was just resting my eyes there."

"Riiight." Kim said with a smile.

"Guess I'll give you call when I'm done, and you can pick me up?" He said

"Call me, beep me… you know the drill." The two teens leaned in towards each other, and kissed one last time before they separated, and Ron exited the car. He stood in the same spot for a bit, waving to the receding taillights. He then glanced at his watch, and rushed into the building, where a GJ agent was sitting at a rather large reception desk.

"Mr. Stoppable?" Ron nodded. "Dr. Director is waiting for you. Let me show you where she is."

The young agent led Ron down the main hall, and quickly he got lost in the maze of doorways and halls that the agent led him through. "Here we are." The agent finally said, and placed his palm on the reader, and looked into a retinal scan device. A pleasant 'Ding' sounded, telling him the door was open. He walked through, and Ron's curiosity got the better of him. He had to place his hand on the palm reader, and look into the retinal scan. He was greeted with an obnoxious sound, telling him that the system didn't recognize him. A hand then grabbed his arm, and he was tugged through the still open door.

When Ron stepped inside the room, his jaw almost hit the floor. There in the middle of the room was what looked like a reclining chair, but over it was an array of electronic equipment that he couldn't even hope to understand. He did recognize the Immersion Cap that was placed on him before when he was sucked into the Everlot game, as it was hanging over the top of the chair, near the headrest. He also saw numerous workstations, with GJ Scientists sitting in front of Lap Top computers, that were all connected to a mainframe of some sort.

"Ronald…" Dr., Director said as she stepped out from behind one of the many worktables. She extended her hand, which Ron took and the two cordially shook hands.

"What would you like me to do?" He asked.

"Just sit down here, and we'll do all the work. I'm going to place this Immersion Cap on you, and you may feel a bit disoriented when we first turn the system on. You will only be able to look around, and not interact with anything, but you should be able to see an outdoor landscape. You can walk around and look at different things, but that's about it. We want you to describe to us what you see and hear. We are trying to make the landscape as real as possible, and that's where your video game experience is invaluable. Tell us what looks real, and what doesn't. We will make adjustments to the system according to what you describe.

"See," Betty continued, "The entire system was designed on normal computer screens, and you're the first person to be immersed into it. We just want to make things as real as possible. Do you understand?"

"I… think so. You just want me to describe what I see, and that's it?"

"Yup."

Ron then sat down on the recliner, and Dr. Director placed the Immersion Cap on his head. She walked over to a lap top computer that was connected to a larger system, which was in turn connected to the Immersion Cap. She typed a few characters, and then hovered her finger over the enter button. "You Ready Ron?"

"Hit it." Was his short response.

As soon as Betty pressed 'Enter', Ron gasped a little, and then he saw a pixilated version of what looked to be Lake Middleton. After a few seconds, the pixilation smoothed out, and everything looked like a normal outdoor scene.

"What do you see Ron?" Betty asked.

"Well, I see Lake Middleton, and I seem to be standing next to the boat dock. I can hear boats running, but I don't see them." A few of the GJ scientists in attendance made some adjustments on their lap top computers. "There they are. That's so cool. They just kind of… popped into existence."

"How does everything else look?" Betty asked.

"Well… the trees look a little off. I'm walking up to one, and it's like the leaves are… blurry." Another scientist made a few adjustments. "There ya go. Perfect! Wow! They look so real now."

"Touch one." Betty said.

"I thought you said I couldn't interact?"

"We just want to see if you can feel any kind of texture."

Ron reached up and touched a leaf, rubbing it between his fingers. "It feels like a leaf!" He said excitedly. "This is SO much better than the Everlot game. I can almost believe I'm actually at Lake Middleton."

"What about your sense of smell Ron? Can you smell anything?" Betty asked.

"Now that you mention it… Yeah, I do." He paused for a moment. "Ewww… That stinks!"

"What is it Ron? What do you smell?"

"It's the out house near the docks. Man! They need to service that thing." The GJ scientists chuckled a bit, as they had planned that, and they were pleased with the result.

"Does anything else seem to be missing Ronald?" Betty asked one last time.

"No. It all seems so… tranquil. I can even see a few bees hovering over a flowery bush. Sure I can't stay here for a while?"

Betty laughed. "No Ron… I think we've got everything dialed in. Now, to take the cap off, you need to first close your eyes and hold your breath. You need to remove yourself from the scene you've been looking at. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ron took a breath and held it as he closed his eyes. After only a few seconds, Betty said he could remove the cap, which he did. He looked up and saw Dr. Director standing over him.

"You may feel a bit unsteady Ron, so I just want you to lay there for a little while, OK? How do you feel?"

"I feel fine. Maybe a bit light headed, but it seems to be going away." He sat up and looked around the room.

"Do you feel at all dizzy?"

"Nope… I feel as fit as a chimp." Betty gave Ron a confused look, but just chalked it up to Ron just being Ron. "So is that all you needed me for?"

"Pretty much." Dr. Director said, and Ron swung his legs over the edge of the chair, and stood. He swayed a little, but then quickly recovered before Betty could say anything. "You can call Kim from here to come and pick you up." She then handed him a cordless phone.

"Oh Ron?" Betty said turning around, "Have Kim come inside. I have a few other things I wanted to go over with the two of you."

"Sure." Ron said as he dialed Kim's number and asked her to come over to GJ.

…x x x x…

When Kim arrived, Ron was waiting in the main cafeteria with a glass of soda. She walked up and sat down at the table across from him. "Hey Ron." She said as a greeting.

"Hey Kim. Betty said she would be here in a couple of minutes." He took a swig of his drink. "This soda seems a little flat. I'll have to tell the guys in the kitchen that their CO2 canister must be getting low."

"What are you two doing here?" An obnoxious voice said, that could only belong to one other GJ agent that both Kim and Ron knew… One William I. Du.

"Betty wants to meet with us." Kim replied, trying to be nice.

Will gave a small grunt, and then proceeded to pull his side arm out from its holster. He laid the small gun on the table, sat down, and ejected the magazine. He then proceeded to closely inspect the weapon, and started to work with the slide.

"What are you doing will?" Kim asked. "I thought your weapon was supposed to stay holstered while inside any GJ facility.

"Any **loaded** weapon. I took out the magazine." He raised that particular item and in front of him. "See? This is called a magazine. It holds all the bullets. Without this in the weapon, it cannot fire." He dropped the magazine onto the table with a clang.

"Now if you will excuse me, I really need to work on this. The darned thing has been jamming on me at the firing range, and I would like to know what's wrong."

"Shouldn't you be doing that in the range workshop?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to get something to eat first, and I thought I could do two things at once. Now if you will excuse me…" Will then went back to inspecting the small pistol.

Kim, however, wasn't finished with Will. "I hope you checked the chamber. Statistics show that the majority of misfires occurred during cleaning when the owner forgot to clear the chamber."

Will gave a small growl. "Don't you think I did that? I mean, really… I am a trained…" BANG!

The sounds of a ricocheting bullet whizzed in the near empty cafeteria, making the one cook in the back duck, along with both Kim and Ron. Will just sat there with a surprised look on his face, still holding the weapon in front of him. This was the first time he ever had a misfire.

"Is everyone OK?" Ron asked looking around the room. The cook back by the grill raised his spatula to show he was fine. Will seemed to be OK, but still in a bit of shock as to what happened. Ron then looked at Kim, who still had a surprised look on her face. "Kim? Are you alright?"

She looked down at her chest, and then Ron saw what she was looking at. A small red spot was on her chest, just to the left of her sternum. She looked at Ron, who yelled out in shock.

"Kim! You've been hit!" He immediately went to Kim's side, and caught her as she started to slump forward. "No Kim… No! Medic! I need a medic!"

Will stood and walked around the table to help Ron, who immediately pushed the GJ agent back away from his girlfriend. "Don't you think you've done enough Will? Kim's been shot, and all because… because of your… carelessness! Stay away from her!"

"I'm trained in numerous emergency medicine techniques Mr. Stoppable. I can help." Will started to step towards Kim again, and Ron moved himself between Will and his girlfriend, who was now trying to speak.

"If you lay one finger on her…" Ron started to say.

"You'll what…" Will growled, and tried to move around Ron.

"Then… I don't know what I'll do. Just stay away from her!"

By now the cook had arrived at the scene, and he quickly spoke. "I pressed the emergency call button back in the kitchen. We should have medical personnel here in less than a minute.

"Ron…" Kim was able to force out, and both Ron and Will turned towards her. Immediately Ron was kneeling at her side.

"It's OK Kim… It's going to be… OK." Ron's voice trembled with emotion. He saw a frothy red substance come out of the corner of Kim's mouth, and he took a napkin from the table and wiped it off. "Doctors are coming. You're going to be f… fine."

Will put a hand on Kim's shoulder, and Ron shot up into the agent's face. "I said don't touch her." He growled, and took hold of Will's hand to remove it from Kim's shoulder. Will then did something that he really shouldn't have. He raised a fist to Ron.

Faster than anyone could see, Ron's fist came up from his side, and caught Will right on the side of his chin. The force of the punch spun him completely around. Will's eyes rolled up into his head, and he slumped to the floor, out cold. Ron didn't even watch as the highly trained agent fell from one punch.

Then he was back at Kim's side. "Ron…" She again tried to speak.

"Shhh… shhh… Save your strength Kim. The doctors will be here soon."

"I… (cough)… just wanted… to say… one last time (cough)… that I love you."

Strong hands lifted Ron away from Kim, and he tried to struggle but couldn't. The doctors had arrived, and they had also brought with them extra security, as they didn't know what the situation was.

Two medics moved Kim from her chair to the floor so they could work on her better, and a third went to see why Agent Will du was unconscious. All Ron could do was watch as the medics hooked up numerous pads, so they could get a reading on what was happening. One was leaning over her with a stethoscope pushed under her shirt, listening.

When the heart monitor was turned on, there was a slow beep… beep… beep, but the pauses between beeps was getting longer, and longer. Beep……… beep……………beep………………beep…………………………..beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee….

The medic that had the stethoscope looked up into Ron's worried face. "She bled out internally. She… she's… gone."

"No…" Was all Ron said, and he relaxed visibly. The Security agents let him go, and Ron slumped onto a chair. "No…" He said again.

Ron then raised his head and hands, and screamed out in both anger and anguish. "Nooooooooooo!"

His hands came down onto the table top with clenched fists, and the legs buckled under the force of the hit, slamming onto the floor. He stood, and grabbed the chair he was sitting on, and hurled it across the cafeteria, and embedded the legs into the wall. He then leaned over, and grabbed the circular table and also flung it across the room into another wall, making it splinter into a thousand pieces.

Agents tried to subdue Ron, but he would have nothing of it. He was mad with both grief and anger, which was a dangerous combination. Ron didn't hit any of the agents, but he did push them away.

When the agents realized they couldn't contain him, they all just stepped back, and let the young man work out his frustrations and anger on objects that could easily be replaced.

After about 15 minutes of completely destroying the cafeteria, Ron was finally spent, and he sat down hard in the middle of the room. He somberly watched as the medics pulled a sheet over Kim's body. He also heard the medic that had worked on Will Du say that GJ's top agent had a broken jaw and a severe concussion.

Ron then curled up into a ball on the floor, and proceeded to cry uncontrollably.

…x x x x…

"It wasn't long after that, that you walked in Monique." Ron said after finishing his story. "With Kim gone… I… just don't know what to do anymore."

Monique looked at Ron with compassion that Ron didn't quite understand. Monique was a good friend, but it was a bit confusing as to why Dr. Director had asked her to come here to help pull him out of his sorrow.

But he didn't think about it too long. Ron stood and walked around the small table, taking Monique into another hug that he wanted to last forever. She did feel good, and the contact with someone he knew did help.

As he held onto his friend, Ron sniffed her hair. "Huh…" He thought to himself. "Monique must use the same shampoo as Kim."

To be continued…

* * *

No Author Notes, but I would like to hear what y'all think of it so far…


	2. Chapter 2

Well it looks like most people have sort of figured out part of this story. I have a feeling though that this chapter may go in a direction you never expected…

First, let me give a HUGE Thank-you to all who left a review for the first chapter: Mr. Wizard, screaming phoenix, CajunBear73, JAKT, Samurai Crunchbird, Ran Hakubi, Star-Eva01, TexasDad, kim's 1 fan, Kwebs, bigherb81, Sacred White Phoenix, Rsfan, Ace Ian Combat, Gibsonmar, Lonestarr, Nutzkie, and Joe Stoppinghem. All of you Rock!

Disclaimer (again): If I owned or had originally created any of the characters involved in this story… I wouldn't need to work nights like I do. In other words, I don't, and I didn't…

Chapter2

Without Ron noticing, Monique pressed a finger to her ear as if she was listening to someone. She backed out of the hug and gave Ron a warm smile.

"Ron? Would you like to lie down for a little bit?" The blond boy nodded in agreement. "There's got to be a break room somewhere around with a couch."

Monique looked around the cafeteria and noticed that the cook was still over by the grill. She motioned him over and asked him if there was such a place where Ron could lie down for a bit. The cook gave Monique directions, and it wasn't hard to find at all.

After walking down the hall for no more than 50 feet, Monique led Ron into a spacious office that did indeed have a couch, along with a small wet bar. She walked him over to the leather appointed couch, and then went over to the sink and refrigerator, where she put together a glass of ice water for him.

When Monique returned, Ron was lying down with is head on one of the pillows, which was propped up against an armrest. He scooted up a bit, thanked Monique, and downed half the glass in one swallow.

The young Nubian beauty sat down near his feet, and took off his shoes to help him get more comfortable. "You feel any better Baby?" Monique asked with concern on her features.

"A little…" Was the guarded response, as Ron wasn't quite sure what to make of Monique. She was a good friend and everything, but he had never known her to do anything like this. He then groaned in slight pleasure as Monique started to gently rub his feet. "Mmmm… That feels good. Kim used to do that for me."

"Do you want me to stop?" Monique asked again with a look that Ron could only take as genuine concern for his well-being.

"No… That's OK, It helps me to relax."

Monique watched the young blonde's eyes start to get heavy, as the toll of the day's events started to sink in. "Ron? Do you mind if I go talk to that… Doctor someone… who appears to be in charge here?"

"Dr. Director?" Ron asked, and Monique nodded her head at recognizing the name. "Sure… I don't mind. I think I'll take a little nap while your gone." Ron then rolled onto his side, brought his knees up into himself, and breathed a heavy sigh as he closed his eyes.

"This shouldn't take me more than a few minutes." Monique said as she stood and walked out of the room.

"No need to hurry back." She heard Ron mumble as she closed the door.

As soon as Monique left the office, she brought her hands up to her head as if she was going to take a helmet off, and as soon as she lifted her hands up away from her head, she disappeared in a flash of light.

…x x x x…

After removing the Immersion Cap, Kim stormed right up to Dr. Director, fighting back tears that were threatening to burst forth. "You have no idea how hard it is to not start bawling my head off while I'm in there Betty. I really, really hope that you know just what the heck you're doing…"

"Kimberly please… You really must learn to control your passions." Betty said fixing Kim with her one-eyed stare.

"Control my passions? **Control my Passions?" **Kim was ready to blow her top at the head of Global Justice. What they were now putting Ron through was… inconceivable. "Why have you done this to Ron? What are you trying to prove here?"

The Head of the most powerful intelligence agency in the world knew that this was coming for a while now. Dr. Director took a breath before giving her answer. "We not only want **you** to work for GJ in the future Kim, we want Ronald as well. There is no way we would even **dream** of breaking up Team Possible, so we thought we could take care of two things at once. One, test this new VR System, and two, we also wanted to put Ron in a severe stress situation and see how he reacts."

"But why would you kill _me_ in this virtual reality Betty?" Kim asked. She was starting to get a bad feeling about everything that was going on.

"Well, we thought… What would be better than to have his girlfriend die, and then read his stress levels? So far, we have some very interesting information."

Kim's jaw dropped at Betty Director's admission. "But I'm **more **than Ron's girlfriend, Betty." Kim said, her voice laced with emotion. She was starting to get more than a little upset with the head of GJ. "We… We are… Soul Mates."

Betty Director turned her head sideways at Kim, and she had an almost disbelieving look in her eye. "C'mon Kimberly… The two of you are barely out of High School. There's no way that you could be… Soul Mates." Betty spoke the last words as if she had a bad taste in her mouth.

"When I thought Ron was dead in my training simulation… I **died** Betty! Right here." Kim thumped herself in the middle of her chest, and fought to keep her voice from trembling. She took a breath to calm her nerves, and then continued to speak in a voice that almost sent a chill up the Director's spine. "But I didn't show it. I had a job to do, and other people to care for. Ron doesn't have that in this situation. **I** am his world Betty… and you just killed it."

…x x x x…

Not long after Monique had left the room, Ron sat up on the couch,. His mind could only thing of one thing… One person… Kim. Swinging his legs around, Ron sat on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands, and decided there was only one thing he could do to calm his thoughts, and that was to meditate.

Bringing his legs up into the Lotus Position, Ron placed his hands on his knees, and touched his thumb and middle finger together. His attempt to clear his mind of all worries was much easier said than done since his sorrow was caused by losing Kim to such a senseless accident. He was actually wishing that Will Du was dead, and that worried him. He had never before wished ill towards anyone in his life. OK, maybe Eric, but that didn't count since he ended up being a synthodrone.

He readjusted his position, took a deep breath, and started a chant that he had used back at Yamanouchi to help clear his mind. "Kim is my life, and my life is hers… Kim is my life, and my life is hers…" It didn't matter that she was… gone, it still helped to calm him down. After about 5 to 10 minutes of this, he was finally able to attain a meditative state.

Now the one thing that Ron could never really grasp about meditation was that it opened the mind to many, many possibilities. He would only use it for very rudimentary reasons. It was also a way that a person could get closer to the one thing that could explain the meaning of everything, and why things happened. It wasn't really God in a sense, it was more a type of… power, or energy field created by all living things. At least this was the way Sensei had described it to him.

…x x x x…

As Ron's body lay on the chair with the immersion cap on his head, no one noticed a blue halo of energy form around his head and cap, and start to travel along the cables that attached it to the super computer which controlled the reality he was currently in. No one noticed anything was amiss until it was too late.

GJ Scientist Agent Carlson noticed an erratic reading on his laptop that was connected to the super computer. He expanded the small window that was flashing red, and now the active graphs of data in question filled his entire screen. Narrowing his eyes in slight confusion for a bit, they suddenly went wide at his realization that some serious physics they hadn't planned on was happening.

He picked up a nearby hand-held radio, and called the one person they were all trained to contact if anything went wrong. "Dr. Director? I think we have a problem."

Within a matter of minutes, Dr. Director and Kim Possible were back in the computer lab, and walking up to Agent Carlson. They were still quite a ways from the Agent's desk when Betty asked the obvious questions.

"What is it? What's happened?" Carlson gestured at his display, and Betty's eyes also went wide. She looked around the room for a certain individual and quickly found him. "Mr. Nevious? Can you look at this?"

The middle-aged Scientist walked over to Agent Carlon's workstation, and looked at the data that was displayed on the screen. "Uh Oh…" Was his only reaction.

"Does this mean there's been 100 percent acceptance?" Carlson asked with concern on his face.

"I'm afraid so."

"Mr. Nevious…" Betty started to say, "I thought you told us that this couldn't happen."

"You don't mean…" Carlson said, as he started to feel a bit nervous at this turn of events.

Scientist and Nobel Prize winner Mr. Charles Nevious breathed out as he accepted the one situation they had hoped would never occur. "Mr. Stoppable's mind has accepted our VR here as his one true reality."

"So how do we pull him out now?" Dr. Director asked the previously civilian scientist as the severity of the situation started to sink in.

"We need to get him to completely believe that he is in a VR simulation," Mr. Nevious paused for a bit before continuing, "But this will take some time. My only concern is our ability to keep this current simulation running until we are able to do that. If the system shuts down, or tries to reset itself with Mr. Stoppable sill attached to it…"

He didn't finish the sentence, but he didn't have to. Everyone in the room knew that if this occurred, there was a strong possibility that Ron's mind could be wiped out completely. He would be…

"A vegetable?" Dr. Director asked, and the scientist grimly nodded his head. "How long do we have?"

"2 hours, 3 max."

…x x x x…

Inside the VR, Ron's eyes suddenly snapped open. "No way…" He said under his breath. "That's it? That's all there is to… everything?"

Ron's thoughts were racing. _Sensei told me that if ones consciousness were able to connect with the 'Living Energy', that person could literally do anything they wished… I wonder…_

Ron uncrossed his legs, and set his feet on the floor. He leaned over the small coffee table, and put his hand over the glass that had held the ice water Monique had given him earlier.

He closed his eyes, and concentrated for a bit. When he felt the ice cubes touch the palm of his hand he was surprised, and they fell back into the glass. He tried the same thing again, but with his eyes open. This time, all he had to do was will the ice cubes to rise out of the glass and into his hand.

"Yes! I've done it! I've attained one-ness with the universe! I can literally now do… ANYTHING! Kim is SO gonna freak when I tell her…" Ron went silent when he realized what he had just said, not even daring to think about the one thing he so desperately wanted to do.

But Ron Stoppable was euphoric. He held both hands over the coffee table with his palms down, and within a few seconds, it started to levitate off the floor. "I'm literally in touch with the energy of everything around me." He said aloud.

…x x x x…

"I think we may have another problem…" A second GJ scientist called from his work area. This agent was able to watch what was actually happening in the VR simulation wherever Ron was located, and he had just witnessed everything that Ron had done. The scientist turned his laptop towards Dr. Director, Mr. Nevious, and Kim, as they walked up to his desk.

"How is he doing that?" Kim asked as Ron now had almost every piece of furniture in the room floating about 2 feet off the floor.

"I… I don't know." Was the only response that Mr. Nevious had.

"Kim…" Dr. Director said, "I think you better get back in there and talk to Ron. We've GOT to get him to believe that he is NOT in reality. We don't have any idea how he is doing any of this, but it can't be good. Just remember Kim… You're still Monique."

"I know… I know…" Kim said as she rushed over to the chair that held the immersion cap she had been hooked up to earlier. She placed the cap on, and in a flash of light, Monique appeared just outside the room where Ron currently was. She softly knocked on the door, and heard numerous thumps come from inside the room.

"Come in." She heard Ron say, and Monique entered.

"Monique!" Ron said excitedly, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "I need to show you something…"

He then turned around and made an easy chair rise into the air, and with a few slight motions of his hands, he made it twist and flip around. Monique just stood there with her mouth open in mute astonishment.

"Oh… And I also wanted to try something else. I'm not sure if this is going to work though…"

After the chair settled back to the floor, Ron placed the palm of his right hand over the glass of ice. The glass raised up into his palm, but before it made contact with his hand, Monique saw the glass start to glow with a blue energy that was laced with what looked like small bolts of electricity. The glass and ice disappeared, and now sitting in Ron's upturned hand was a glowing ball of energy that looked not unlike Shego's plasma glow. Only this was blue and white.

"How… How are you doing that?" She asked nervously, backing away from Ron.

"I've done it! I've connected with the energy that everything is infused with… and I can control it! This is sooo COOL!" He then looked at the ball of energy in his hand, and it turned back into the glass, which was still holding the ice as if nothing had ever happened.

"Monique…" Ron said excitedly with a blue fire in his eyes. This caused the black girl to back away from him with fear now showing on her face. "I need to find Kim's body! I think I can bring her back! She doesn't have to be dead Monique! She doesn't have to be dead!"

Ron grabbed her arm, and shot out of the room dragging Monique behind him. She tried to tell Ron that there was something important she had to talk to him about, but he didn't care. Ron was going to find Kim's body, and bring her back to life.

To be continued…

* * *

Surprise… (evil grin…) Did y'all expect that?


	3. Chapter 3

How much do I need to apologize to all my readers for taking so long to post this until y'all forgive me? Hope I don't lose any readership because of this…

Let me start once again by saying a HUGE Thank-you to those who left a review for the previous chapter: JAKT, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, screaming phoenix, Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, Samurai Crunchbird, Kwebs, Ran Hakubi, Whisper from the Shadows, Sacred White Phoenix, Gibsonbmar, kim's 1 fan, bigherb81, Joe Stoppinghem, Lonestarr, Nutzkie, Star-Eva01, and Ace Ian Combat.

Chapter 3

Ron continued to run down a large corridor, dragging Monique behind him. "C'mon Monique! Move a little faster! We've gotta be close to where Kim is. It's almost as if I can feel her close by!"

He opened a few doors, looking inside, and then slamming them shut when he didn't see what he wanted. Suddenly Ron stopped his search and stared ahead with a blank look. "She's probably in a morgue or something. I can just see her lying on a cold steel table, covered with nothing but a sheet."

…x x x x…

Carlson was watching his monitors when he saw something happen that he couldn't quite believe. "Whoa… What just happened?" He started to type a few commands, and Dr. Director stepped up behind him.

"What is it Agent Carlson? What's going on?"

"This… This is impossible! A new room was just created in the simulation, and we didn't do it!" Carlson then continued to type in more commands as he tried to glean some information as to what was happening.

"What in the world…" Dr. Director exclaimed when she saw the data being displayed. "Mr. Nevious? Can you come over here? I think we have a serious situation brewing." Agent Carlson was able to display the new room and it's contents that had just been created on a secondary screen. He, Dr. Director, and Mr. Nevious all had their eyes glued to this screen.

"Oh my God…" Dr. Director said under her breath.

…x x x x…

The last door Ron opened was one that actually said 'Morgue' on the front, and as he and Monique entered, both stopped short at the scene that presented itself. There in the center of the room was a steel table, and a sheet covering what looked to be a body.

"Kim…" Monique heard Ron say under his breath.

Releasing his grip on Monique's hand, Ron took a slow step closer to the table. "Is… Is it her, Monique?" Ron asked, as he looked back and forth between his friend and the table. A shoulder shrug was the only response he received from his dark skinned friend.

…x x x x…

"We've got to DO something!" Dr Director said, indicating the screen. "If somehow there is a representation of Kim underneath that sheet, and he tries to bring her back to life, there's no telling **what** will happen!"

"I have an idea!" Mr. Nevious said, and pushed Carlson out of his chair so he could use the computer. His fingers flew so fast he could have easily given Wade a run for his money. Then with a flourish, Mr. Nevious hit the 'Enter' button. "Got it!"

"What did you do?" Betty Director asked.

"Watch…" Was the only answer she heard as Mr. Nevious pointed at the screen.

…x x x x…

Ron took another step towards the table, and then another, and another. He wanted… no, _needed_… to pull back the sheet so he could do what he wanted… and so desperately needed to do. With a shaking hand, he reached over to the edge of the sheet that was near the body's head, and grabbed it. Before he could reveal who was underneath, a soft voice called out, startling him.

"Don't do it…" Monique said quietly.

"What?" He turned around, startled by her interruption.

"Are you sure you want to do this Ron?" She said, taking a step towards him.

"Yes, yes I do. If I can bring Kim back, everything will be back to normal again. We will live our lives as we were destined to." Ron gripped the sheet tighter, but he still hadn't pulled it down. He clenched his eyes shut, squeezing out tears. "Have… Have I ever told you my… dream, Monique?"

"Dream?" the young girl looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

Ron took a breath. "I've… always had this dream Monique. That Kim and I would live our lives together, never being apart. We would have children, grow old… watch our children have their own children… and then die of old age in each other's arms. This…" Ron nodded towards the body under the sheet, "Wasn't part of my dream… So I need to make things right."

Monique stepped back a bit at Ron's proclamation, her eyes glistening with tears. Kim, who was still acting as Monique, couldn't help it. Ron was talking about his _dream_… The dream he had for the two of them. And he wanted to spend the rest of _his_ life with _her_. Her! She HAD to get Ron to believe that none of this was real so that her boyfriend's dream would come true. For both of them. It was the only way. Kim then looked at her watch and saw that 30 minutes had already past. Figuring the worst case scenario, she only had another hour and 30 minutes to get him to believe this wasn't real… But how?

She decided to gamble with an idea she had. "That's not me… I mean Kim, Ron." _Damn…_

Ron didn't even notice her slip of the tongue. "What do you mean?" He let go of the sheet, and hovered his hand over the body. "**This** is Kim. I saw her get shot today. I felt her die in my arms Monique. SHE DIED IN MY ARMS!" He was almost yelling right into her face, and tears were streaming down his cheeks

Monique spoke with a calm, yet stern, voice that belied the emotions that were hiding inside. "So if it **is** Kim's body under there… just what are you going to do?"

"Duh… I'm going to bring her back to life." Ron said and sniffed back some tears.

"Then what? You don't think Kim would be normal then, do you?" Monique stood with her hands on her hips, her dark eyes burrowing into Ron's. "She could end up being a… a… zombie or something. The walking dead. If she really is dead, then her soul is gone. It would be her body Ron, but her soul wouldn't be there. She would be the same as she is now… DEAD! You may have the power to bring the body to life Ron, but you can't bring back a soul."

"But…" Ron started to say and turned back towards the body.

"Look at this way… What if that ISN'T her body? _Then_ what are you going to do? Change it so it _looks_ like Kim?"

"No…" Ron said, shaking his head. "I… I would keep looking. But the thing is Monique? I _know_ it's her. I can _feel _it! In fact, I'm so sure it's her, I'll **prove** it to you!"

He reached back down, grabbed the edge of the sheet, and yanked it down revealing the body underneath. Monique/Kim held her eyes closed, and hoped that Dr. Director, or someone outside of this reality, had a plan of some sort.

She heard Ron's trembling voice. "It… it's not… her."

…x x x x…

"Yes! Score one for the programmers!" Mr. Nevious said as he pumped a hand into the air.

"You changed the body… Nice job sir!" Agent Carlson said slapping the scientist on the back. But who did you change it to?"

Mr. Nevious gave a devious grin. "My ex wife."

…x x x x…

Monique/Kim breathed out and thought to her self, _Yes!_ Then she opened her eyes and looked at the body with a narrowed brow. "Then who is it?"

"I… I don't know." Was Ron's confused reply.

Monique then walked up behind Ron and lay a hand on his shoulder. She tried to turn him away from the table, and lead him out of the room. "C'mon Ron, you need to get some rest."

"No…" He replied, and for a moment he stood like a rock. It only took a few seconds though for that rock to crumble, and Ron fell to his knees. Monique winced at the sharp _crack_ his knees made when they hit the floor. "This is a dream… It's all gotta be a dream…" Ron muttered out loud with his head bowed down, looking both defeated and tired. He didn't even notice that Monique appeared to be listening to someone else.

…x x x x…

"What am I doing?" Dr. Director said, slapping herself on the forehead, and then turned to Agent Carlson. "We can still communicate with Kim, can't we?"

"We should… I don't see why not." Agent Carlson said, and picked up a microphone to hand to his boss.

Dr. Director snatched the peripheral from his hand, and took a breath to calm her self before speaking "Kimberly?" She said in a calm and quiet voice so she wouldn't startle the young girl. "This is Betty. The communication link is still working for now, but it's only one way. I can talk to you, but you can't talk to me. If you can hear and understand me, rub your left eye."

Almost immediately Kim did as she was asked. "Yes!" Exclaimed Agent Carlson.

"OK Kim… We've got somewhat of a plan here. If you can get Ron to go to sleep, we should be able to shut the system down in a controlled manner, and perform a hard re-boot of the VR. If you understand what to do, rub your left eye again." Once again Kim performed the action to affirm that she understood.

…x x x x…

Monique gently lay a hand on Ron's shoulder while he still knelt. "Ron? I bet you would feel a lot better if you went and took a nap. OK? Sleep on this. I bet anything when you wake up, all this will seem like it was a bad dream. Please?"

Standing, Ron looked at Monique, with moist eyes. "Do you really believe that?" He asked in a small voice that almost broke Kim's heart.

"Yes, I do. Now come on." She took hold of Ron under an arm, and hauled him to his feet. "Let's get you back to that office where you were before, and this time I'm staying with you. You're going to get some sleep Mister. Believe me… you need it."

"You're so strong Monique. Just like Kim is… I mean was." Ron said this under his breath, barely loud enough to be heard.

"I'm not as strong as you think I am." Monique responded in kind.

The two then slowly trudged back to the office, and Ron lay down on the couch once more. This time Monique stayed, and pulled the desk chair over next to him. After sitting down at his side, she gently moved one of Ron's bangs out of his face, leaned over, and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Ron muttered under his breath, but Monique had heard. "Love you… Kim."

"Hush Ron… Just relax and go to sleep. OK?" Kim then completely broke her character as Monique, and while stroking his forehead, she began to sing.

"Hush little baby don't say a word… Mama's gonna to buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird don't sing… Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring turns to brass… Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass." Out of the corner of her eye, Kim saw that the door to the room had started to look digitized, and was now slowly disappearing.

Kim continued to sing in a soft voice as he started to fall asleep, and she could tell the precise moment when he finally nodded off. Almost immediately he went into the REM portion of sleep.

…x x x x…

Alarms and warnings started to flash on all of the monitors attached to the main CPU. "The program is breaking down!" Agent Carlson shouted to everyone, and then started to type furiously to try and slow down the program degradation, and eventual crash.

"But there's still over an hour left on your time estimate, right?" Dr. Director said turning towards Mr. Nevious.

"That's all it was… an _estimate_. Apparently it's breaking down faster than I anticipated."

"Probably because of whatever it is that's given Mr. Stoppable the ability do the things that he's been doing." Said Agent Carlson, and suddenly all eyes were on him. "I mean, c'mon. You don't think he's doing this all on his own, do you?

…x x x x…

Kim continued to stroke his hair while singing, and then saw that her hand had changed color. She looked at her other hand, and then pulled some of her hair around to look at it. It was red! _What is going on?_

"Kim?" She heard Ron say and looked down at him. His eyes were open, and looking right at her.

"Yeah Ron… it's me." She said with a smile.

"I'm… sorry Kim. I… I couldn't save you." He brought a hand up to her cheek, and Kim smiled.

_He must think that he's dreaming of me._ Kim thought to herself. _But why did I change back to me?_

"If… if I could have taken the bullet for you Kim… I would have." He continued. "You know that, don't you?"

All Kim could do was smile and say, "It's OK Ron… I'm fine."

"But you're not Kim… You're… You're… dead. And I wanted to bring you back to life so… so bad… But Monique stopped me. At first I was mad at her, but she made me see the error of my ways. In a way Kim, Monique is so much like you."

…x x x x…

"NOW what's going on?" Dr. Director said, as by now she saw that all other screens monitoring the Virtual Reality had now gone black, except for the one they were currently viewing. And all they could see on _that_ monitor, was Kim and Ron in the simulated office.

"When Mr. Stoppable went into his dream state, it shut the entire simulation down, except for what is in that room." Mr. Nevious explained. "If Kim can get him to reach up and remove the Immersion Cap, he should be out of the simulation."

"But wait…" Agent Carlson said. "Is Kim in a simulation, or not?" He then looked over at the main CPU, and saw that it was actually completely shut down. "Umm… guys? I think some serious physics is going on here…"

…x x x x…

"I don't know if I can live without you, Kim." Ron said, and immediately this alarmed her.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable… Don't you **dare** talk like that!" Kim said, getting slightly upset at what she was hearing. "What if… What if all this really was… just a dream? You might wake up and everything would be fine."

"If only that were true." He said while breathing out. "But **this** is my dream Kim. You're alive… And I don't want it to ever end."

…x x x x…

No one noticed that the bodies of Kim and Ron that lay in the **real **world were now glowing with a blue and white energy.

To be continued, and Possibly concluded, in the next chapter…

* * *

Sorry for this being a shorter chapter...

I've really turned this into a "Mind-Warp" now, haven't I?


	4. Chapter 4

OK everyone, here we go. First I would like to say that a few of you might recognize a certain part of this chapter from a certain old TV show. When I started writing this, it immediately popped into my head and thought I could integrate it. I really hope this works, and everyone likes it.

Let me thank once again everyone that reviewed the last chapter: Samurai Crunchbird, screaming phoenix, Whisper from the Shadows, Ran Hakubi, Comet Moon, Kwebs, Mr. Wizard, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Ace Ian Combat, CajunBear73, Gibsonmar, Joe Stoppinghem, Sacred White Phoenix, JAKT, LTAOZFAN, kim's 1 fan, and Nutzkie.

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters, if you really wish to know...

Chapter 4

"I don't know if I can live without you, Kim." Ron said, and immediately this alarmed her.

"Ronald Dean Stoppable… Don't you **dare** talk like that!" Kim said, getting slightly upset at what she was hearing. "What if… What if all this really was… just a dream? You might wake up and everything would be fine."

"If only that were true." He said while breathing out. "But **this** is my dream Kim. You're alive… And I don't want it to ever end."

…x x x x…

No one noticed that the bodies of Kim and Ron that lay in the **real **world were now glowing with a blue and white energy.

…x x x x…

"Ron Honey…" Kim started to say, intent on telling Ron everything, and before she could get another word out of her mouth, Ron interrupted.

"I understand Kim." He said flatly.

"But… I didn't even say anything." Kim said in surprise.

"I have literally become… everything. I am the couch beneath me, I am the air that we are breathing. Don't you understand Kim? I have become…"

"Don't you dare say it Ron Stoppable. You are not a… a God."

"Well… that's not what I was going to say." He said, and stood up from the couch and gestured with his hands. "I was going to say that I have become so in tune with everything around me, that I can manipulate it how ever I want. That, in it self is the reason why I wanted to bring you back to life, Kim. I not only _thought_ I could do it… I _knew_ I could do it."

"So if you know what I am thinking, then you know that none of this is real… Not even my death. Don't you want to go back to that reality?"

"But what you still don't understand Kim… is that where we are now? _Is_ reality." Ron then gave Kim a look that she didn't quite recognize. "The immersion cap, and the computer running the simulation? They were all just tools. Tools that helped me to realize what I can do… and made me what I am now."

"And since you say that you are not a God…" Kim asked, "Then who, or rather _what_… are you?"

…x x x x…

Dr. Director happened to be the only person looking at the two teen heroes when a bright blue flash enveloped both of their bodies, causing her to temporarily shield her eyes. The sudden increase in brightness and intensity also made everyone else in the room turn and look towards Kim and Ron.

Bathed in this blue energy, the two teens levitated off of the chairs, and now stood in front of everyone in the room. Their hands raised to their heads, and each took off their own immersion cap. If it weren't for the center of each of their eyes sparkling with blue energy, Kim and Ron would have looked just like they had just woke up from a nap. As soon as the immersion caps were taken off, the screen that everyone had been looking at went black.

Dr. Director blinked her eye a few times and then asked out the corner of her mouth to Mr. Nevious, "What is going on here?

"If I were to guess… I would think that both Kim and Ron have come out of the simulation. But I have no idea why their eyes are glowing blue."

"MMP…" Dr. Director said under her breath.

"Umm… What?" Mr. Nevious said barely loud enough to be heard.

"Mystical Monkey Power… At least I think so." Dr. Director said, again under her breath. She then stood a bit taller and addressed Kim and Ron directly. "Ronald? Kimberly? Can you understand me?"

"Yes, I can understand you…" Ron responded… but it was as if his voice was coming from everywhere in the room. It almost had an echo… yet not.

Dr Director's reaction was to drop her mouth open, not quite sure how to respond to this situation. "You really should close your mouth Betty, before a bug flies in." Ron said and took a step closer towards Dr. Director, who reflexively placed her hand on her side arm.

"I'm not going to harm you, or anyone else. I just wish to say… Thank-you."

"Uh… Why?" Betty said, her one eye still wide with surprise.

Ron continued to speak in that 'everywhere' kind of voice. "If it wasn't for your simulation here… I would have never been able to realize my true potential… to become what I am now."

"And, just what have you become, Ronald?"

"Better…"

"And Kimberly here?" Betty said, nodding towards the red head at his side.

"She will soon be as I am now, and then we will progress and advance together… as one."

Kim's eyes blinked once, then again. The blue glow in her eyes disappeared, and the usual green of her eyes could now be seen. "No Ron…" She said quietly, and almost collapsed, catching herself on the back of a nearby chair.

"KP?" He said in a normal voice, and stepped over to Kim who was now leaning heavily on the back of a chair, looking very weak.

"I… I can't do this Ron… and neither can you. This is not right."

"But I can make things better now Kim… _We_ can make everything… better. What I could do in the simulation was just a taste of what I can do in the real world."

"That sounds a lot like a God to me…" Kim said under her breath, but Ron heard.

"I told you I am NOT a God!" The room shook at his declaration, making everyone stumble and small items on tables to fall onto the floor

"More like omnipotence…" Dr. Director said, barely loud enough for everyone to hear, and Ron's head shot around to look at her.

"Almost… but not quite." He said, and suddenly Ron convulsed and fell in a heap at the feet of none other than Will Du, who retracted the lead back into his watch after delivering a shock to Ron. Will moved forward, stepping over Ron's unconscious form.

"More like delusions of grandeur…" He said shaking his head, and turned towards other agents who were now coming into the room behind him. "Put him in a holding cell. Maximum security."

"Now wait just one minute here Will…" Kim said, pushing herself away from the chair she had been leaning on.

"Miss Possible… I just witnessed a situation in which action needed to be taken. It appeared to me that Mr. Stoppable here had suddenly achieved incredible power. If he can do what he says, then I fear for everyone in here… And eventually for everyone on the planet.

Everyone in the room looked on as two GJ agents picked Ron up by his arms and dragged him off down the hall. Will started to follow behind, and Kim fell in step behind him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you."

"I don't think that would be wise…" Will started to say…

"And I'm coming too." Both Will and Kim turned to see Betty Director standing behind them. "I agree with Kimberly. This is not the same old Ronald we are dealing with anymore… And I feel partially responsible."

Will huffed, "Very well. Follow me."

…x x x x…

When Kim, Dr. Director, and Will entered the room that housed the holding cell, Kim immediately went over to the area where Ron was lying down on a bench, located behind a set of bars. She went to reach out.

"I wouldn't do that Miss Possible." Will said, "Those bars are charged with enough power to knock you out for 12 hours.

Kim stopped short and looked through the bars. Her nose twitched at the smell of ozone coming from the charged steel. "Ron…" Her voice caused the prisoner to stir, and he slowly sat up on the hard bench.

"Kim!" Ron said after hearing her voice, and launched himself towards her. Before she could warn him, Ron touched one of the energized bars. The charge knocked him back against the wall, but it didn't knock him out. Ron slid down the wall, and then sat on the floor looking at her. Kim watched with tears in her eyes, as the sparkling blue colors faded from Ron's, and was replaced by the warm brown eyes she had fallen in love with so long ago.

"Kim… KP… Why am I…"

"Everything will be all right Ron. Do you know what is happening with you?"

"Yeah…" He said sullenly, still sitting on the floor. "I do…"

Ron then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and stood up with the help of the wall behind him. He then opened his eyes, and once again they were sparkling with the same blue energy as before.

"Kimberly…" Dr. Director said as she gently lay a hand on her shoulder. "Mr. Nevious and I have a theory as to what may have happened." She led Kim away from the cell to the opposite side of the room where she continued in a whisper.

"Somehow the combination of Ron experiencing your simulated death, his mystical powers, and our computer simulation, have somehow caused his mind to expand and become, well, what he is now."

"And just what is that?" Kim said, glancing over at her boyfriend behind the bars. He was looking right at the two of them as if he could hear what they were saying.

"I believe he is becoming more and more God-like… Even though he doesn't want to admit it. And he seems to be getting stronger." Betty took a breath and continued. "But I'm worried. You see Kimberly… Ron has had many fears in his life… insecurities, and frailties. As powerful as he gets, he will still have all of that inside him. Do you see what I am getting at?"

Kim didn't look at Betty, as her eyes were now locked with Ron's, but she said, "And you think that he will abuse this power he has acquired?"

"Absolute power does corrupt absolutely, Kim."

"I don't believe that." Kim said, and walked back to the holding cell. She stood there for a bit just looking at Ron. Suddenly without saying a word, Ron waved his hand in front of him. It was almost imperceptible, but Kim noticed that the hum of the charged bars was now gone.

He grabbed the bars with one hand and pulled to one side, snapping the locking mechanism and slid them aside. Immediately every GJ agent in the room raised their weapon, including Dr. Director. With another wave of his hand, every weapon flew out of its respective hand, and landed in one corner of the room.

Dr. Director took one step forward in an attempt to protect Kim, as she didn't have any idea what Ron was going to do next. A blue charge of electricity lanced across her mid-section, making her slump to the floor… paralyzed. Everyone else looked down at her, frozen with indecision as to what to do next, including Will.

"Ron, please…" Kim said with a tear in her eye.

"It's going to be alright KP…" He said while stepping in front of her, and brushed the back of his hand across Kim's cheek. He then placed the palms of his hands on her face, and looked deep into Kim's eyes. They stood like this for only a few seconds, and then Kim turned around to look at everyone. Her green eyes were now gone, replaced with the same sparkling blue energy she had before.

"Come with me…" Ron said in his 'everywhere' voice, "The world is ours. Let's go get it."

…x x x x…

As soon as Kim and Ron left the room, Will snapped out of his stupor, and dropped to Dr. Director's side. After asking if she was OK, Betty nodded, and he helped her to stand.

"Where…?" Dr. Director said as she looked around the room, trying to clear her head.

"Stoppable took Kimberly. They left only a few minutes ago. Can we use force against them now, Ma'am?"

"No." Betty Director said. "Not yet. But I do want you to follow them, but only you. You are to only use deadly force if there is no other option. Do you understand me, agent Du?"

"Yes, Ma'am. I understand you." Will then turned around to go after Kim and Ron. He took one step and crumbled to the floor.

"I'm sorry Will." Dr. Director said as she retracted the lead from her stun watch. "But I don't trust you."

…x x x x…

It only took a few minutes for Kim and Ron make it to the roof of the main building of GJ, and there sitting on the roof were two black helicopters. Ron climbed into one of them, looked around for a bit, and found a check sheet and manual. He began to flip through the pages, scanning each one for no more than a couple seconds each.

"You don't know how to fly one of these, do you?" Kim asked

"I will in a few minutes…" After he finished looking through the manual, Ron was able to perform the preflight, and the rotors started to slowly turn.

"Stop what you're doing Ronald!" Ron looked to his left out of the open door just as one of the panels suddenly began to spark and smoke, and he saw Betty Director standing about 40 yards away inside the doorway of another roof entrance. She held a high powered rifle against her shoulder, and it was pointed right at him. "I don't want to kill you."

"As if you even could." Ron said, and with the wave of his hand the rifle was wrenched out of her grip, and slid to the edge of the roof, but it didn't go over. "Kim and I are leaving." He then went back to his checklist.

"No… I'm not going with you." Ron's head snapped around and he saw Kim standing just outside the other door of the helicopter. The blades were now almost to speed, and she almost had to yell so Ron could hear her. "Listen to me Ron… This is not you, and this is not me."

"We are what we have become, Kim." He said, not even looking at her.

With a sudden flash of insight, Kim started to understand some of her powers even more, and she raised her hands with her fingers pointed directly at Ron. Tears flowed from her still sparkling eyes, and blue arcs of electricity flew from her fingertips. The power hit Ron in the chest, making him stumble out of the cabin of the aircraft. His arms flew out, and he inadvertently hit a control lever, making the blades spin faster for take off.

Taking the shortest route to go after Ron, Kim leaped into the cockpit, intending on going on through to land on top of him, but her pant leg caught on another control lever, and the helicopter began to lift off the tarmac.

Immediately she spun around into the pilot's seat, and grabbed the stick, not sure what to do. All Ron could do was watch as the helicopter lurched up to about 30 feet over the roof.

…x x x x…

Not knowing how to fly a helicopter, coupled with the now destroyed control panel, Kim started to panic. She took a breath, and tried to concentrate on lowering the craft with her newfound powers. Unfortunately, she had even less control of those than she did the helicopter. It yawed wildly, and then began to arc downwards towards the roof. It looked like she was headed right towards Ron.

"Ron! Help meeeee!" She screeched while pulling on the control stick, which only made things worse.

Ron stood stock still with his hands in front of him, as he tried to control the decent of the craft with his mind, but it was just too heavy. His powers weren't quite strong enough.

As the helicopter dropped sideways, the spinning blades hit the roof digging a large trench, throwing material from the roof along with pieces of the blades themselves all around Ron, who ducked and covered himself. The force of the spinning blades caused the chopper to spin around, and then it landed on its side, sliding landing skids first over to the edge of the building. The lower leading skid dug into the roof, and righted the helicopter, but it was too late. The other skid came down over the edge of the building, and the aircraft tipped over the edge of the roof, falling sideways with the one remaining blade still slowly spinning. It dropped about six stories and smashed onto the ground, never exploding. Ron immediately ran over to the edge of the roof and jumped off.

…x x x x…

All this occurred in under a minute, as Betty stood there watching the entire thing play out in front of her in slow motion. When she saw Ron jump off the edge of the building, she immediately ran over to the edge and looked down just in time to see Ron land lighter than a feather next to the crumpled aircraft.

She then looked down at the edge of the roof and saw her rifle. Picking it up, Betty ran across the roof and through the entrance she had come through previously. She was outside next to the mass of metal that used to be a brand new helicopter in less than two minutes.

Holding the rifle up to her shoulder, she slowly moved around to the side where she saw movement, and when she came around acorner, she dropped the rifle from her shoulder. There was Ronald, sitting on the ground with Kim's broken body cradled in his arms.

…x x x x…

"No Kim… no…" Ron said as he wept and held Kim close to him. He rocked back and forth while holding onto her. "I just… I just saved you… we… we were going to… to… take on the world. You can't be dead again… you can't be…"

He felt a hand drop onto his shoulder, and then heard a gentle voice. "Ronald…" Betty Director said.

"You…" Ron said with a voice full of hate and sorrow, which caused her to back away. "You caused all of this. You and your _damned_ simulation! Well this time, I'm bringing her back!"

Dr. Betty Director's eyes widened as she saw a blue bubble of energy form around Ron and Kim. It quickly expanded outwards, and knocked her off of her feet. She landed on the ground, hitting her head, knocking her out cold.

…x x x x…

Betty groaned and opened her one eye, discovering that she was lying in a bed in GJ's infirmary. With slightly blurred vision, she blinked a few times, and then she was able to focus on the two gentlemen who were also in the room, Agent Du and Agent Carlson.

"Du? Carlson?" She said in a dry and cracked voice. "What… what happened? Are Kim and Ron OK?"

Agent Du stepped up to the side of her bed. "Yes, they are fine. They are finally out of the simulation."

"But… But Ronald… he… he was… almost omnipotent! He was all powerful, and… God-like!" She grabbed at Will's sleeve, making him jump slightly. "Did he save Kimberly?"

"What are you talking about Dr. Director? They are both fine. It's you we were worried about."

"What? Why… why me?" She let go of his sleeve and tried to sit up, but the pain in her head made her flop back down onto the pillow.

Agent Carlson spoke next. "When that bright flash of energy came from Stoppable and Possible in the simulation room, you passed out. You've been unconscious for a little over an hour."

"What!" She said again, wincing at her own voice.

"After the flash of energy, the main computer turned back on. We could tell it was running at near 100 percent capacity, but none of the monitors or workstations were operational, so we couldn't even tell what it was doing."

Will then explained what happened next. "Possible and Stoppable took off their immersion caps about 10 minutes before you woke up. The simulation, and the computer have been shut down ever since they took the caps off."

"Are… are you sure? Are you sure this is… reality?" A knock sounded on the door, and cracked open.

"Can we come in?" They heard Kim's voice, and then she and Ron entered when they didn't hear any objections.

"Kimberly… Ronald…" Betty said with a smile, and put a hand out to each side of her bed. "Come here you two."

Ron stepped up the closest side of her bed, and Kim went to the other, stepping in front of Will Du who gave a bit of a scowl. Betty took hold of each of their hands as the two teens stood on each side of her bed.

"Agent Du? Agent Carlson? Can you please leave us alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Yes Ma'am." The two said in unison and left the room.

…x x x x…

"I'm sorry." Betty Director said just after the door closed.

"Why are you sorry Dr. Director?" Ron asked, and then he looked up at Kim.

"For everything I've put you two through to satisfy my own scientific curiosity. You two should never have gone through all that."

"You're freaking us out here, Betty." Kim said nervously.

"Don't… don't you remember? The last simulation… Kim getting shot… Monique? And then Ron becoming all-powerful?" Kim and Ron shook their heads slowly. "What about the helicopter? And… and you Kim? You went over the side of the building and crashed… Then Ronald here, he… he?"

The two teens continued to look at Betty Director as if she had grown a second head. "We have no idea what you are talking about."

"But…" Betty said, and then her eye widened in realization. "Wait a minute… I think I know what's going on here. I already know that the two of you would make a tremendous addition to GJ. There is no need for the two of you to worry about college. Whichever one you choose to attend, GJ will take care of your tuition and books. It will be your responsibility to pay for room, board, and food. After you finish school, then you can start training here, and both of you can stay on as Team Possible. I would never even dream of breaking you up. The two of you together would be the perfect addition to our team."

Still holding onto the teens hands, Dr. Director brought them together in front of her, and she would have sworn she saw blue arcs dance between their fingers before they clasped hands in front of her.

"Now go on you two. I'll see you later… And could you please send Carlson and Du back in here for me?"

"Sure." Kim said as she and Ron left the room, still holding hands.

"Don't we even get the option of accepting or not?" Betty heard Ron say to Kim before the door closed.

About 20 seconds later both Du and Carlson entered the room, and Betty Director fixed both of them with her eye. "OK you two. I want the truth. You two have **got** to know what happened after that pulse of energy from Kim and Ron. You were there. Now tell me the truth. There had to have been cameras that recorded everything that happened, from the simulation room to the roof."

"Dr. Director…" Agent Carlson started, and then Agent Will Du finished their joint statement.

"We have no idea what you are talking about."

The end…

* * *

Hope you liked this little mind-bending journey…


End file.
